


Hunger

by purple_bookcover



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Vampires, bratty thanatos, feral zagreus, zagreus has fangs and drinks than's blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Zagreus drags himself bloody and injured into Elysium. Thanatos appears, ready to help him, but what Zagreus needs isn't found on the battlefield. What Zagreus needs courses through Thanatos's veins. Zagreus is hungry, hungry in a way only Thanatos can satisfy.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201





	Hunger

The world cooled from red to green. The fires of Asphodel faded, their glare soothed away by the blue-green glow of Elysium. 

Zagreus slouched through the plush grass, red blood dripping a trail behind him as he approached the first barrier. The moment the door opened and he passed under the arch, green light flooded the world. 

“Than.”

Thanatos tsked as he took in Zagreus. 

“Look at you,” Thanatos said. “Half dead.”

“A little more than half, I’m afraid.”

Thanatos came close enough to reach out for the keepsake clipped in Zagreus’s hair, a purple and black butterfly.

“You really think this will be any good to you in the state you’re in?” Thanatos said. “It only works if you don’t get hit.”

Thanatos frowned, hand trailing from the butterfly keepsake to Zagreus’s chin. “You’re pale,” he said. “You need blood.” 

He released Zagreus and started working at the golden gorget around his throat. As he exposed that smooth expanse of skin, Zagreus ran his tongue over his teeth, hungry fangs elongating as Thanatos bared himself. 

He should have waited, should have been patient, let Thanatos offer himself freely, but Zagreus’s mouth watered at the sight of that vulnerable neck. He could almost smell the iron of Thanatos’s blood. 

He surged forward, shoving Thanatos against the stone archway. Zagreus went right for his neck, kissing and sucking. 

“Zag,” Thanatos gasped. “Wait, slow down.”

Zagreus responded by sinking his fangs into soft, yielding flesh. Thanatos arched into Zagreus, groaning. His leg came up and Zagreus grabbed it, hitching it higher, gripping his ass. He pressed close, tearing his fangs free and sucking hard. Iron filled his mouth, sweet and tangy and cool. Thanatos’s blood was like no one else’s, no one on or above or below the earth. It contained a million, million lives, a million, million heart beats. Zagreus drank down the screams of the dead, the bitter memories of the dying, the sweet reveries of those easing gently into the afterlife. 

Thanatos yanked Zagreus away by the hair. “Too much,” he rasped, pale and trembling. 

“I’m not finished,” Zagreus said. 

As the blood seeped down his throat, it spread cool and vibrant through his body, setting off a buzz of fresh energy, a hum of life. His wounds healed themselves. His muscles swelled with strength. 

Zagreus licked his bloodied lips. “I’m still hungry,” he said. 

Thanatos watched him, blood dibbling down his neck. They both knew Zagreus wasn’t talking about blood anymore, but Zagreus leaned forward anyway, licking up that thin trickle. Thanatos shuddered, betraying his interest. 

Still, when Zagreus turned him around and shoved him against the arch, Thanatos made a show of resisting, of gasping and acting surprised. 

“You’re being hasty,” Thanatos said as Zagreus ground against his ass. “Idiot. You’ll take too much.”

Zagreus just pressed in closer, jerking Thanatos back against him by the hips. He licked his way up the back of Thanatos’s neck and tasted a ripple of shivers. Then he switched to sucking and nipping, leaving a trail of marks. 

“Zag,” Thanatos gasped. “You have n-no self-control. You--”

His words ended in a yelp as Zagreus wriggled a hand under his clothing and grabbed his cock.

“And what’s this? Self control?” Zagreus said. 

Thanatos might have been trying to sound disgusted, but it emerged as a moan. “F-fool. You don’t – fuck – you don’t understand a-anything.” 

Zagreus just went on stroking and grinding. Just when Thanatos started pushing back, rolling his hips to betray his desire, Zagreus abruptly drew back, removing his hand and putting a breath of space between them. Thanatos whined a delicious note of discomfort. 

Zagreus turned Thanatos around again and placed a hand at his throat, but did not push, not yet, holding Thanatos in place with the mere threat of more. 

“Tell me how bad you want it,” Zagreus said.

Thanatos’s jaw jerked as he clenched his teeth. Zagreus nearly smiled. It was always more fun when Thanatos felt like being stubborn. 

Zagreus leaned in, putting some pressure behind the hand at Than’s throat, rubbing his other hand over his crotch. 

“Your body is giving you away,” Zagreus said. “You might as well just tell me what you want.”

“R-ridiculous.”

“Oh, Than, we both know that’s a lie.”

Zagreus pressed harder with both hands. He wasn’t rubbing or caressing anymore; he was pushing, applying pressure until Than finally broke. 

Thanatos tilted his head back and moaned, color sneaking into those pale gray cheeks. 

Zagreus flew into motion, undoing Thanatos’s belt, peeling away layers of cloth, exposing him while he fumbled and gaped. 

“W-we can’t,” Thanatos said. “Not here. What if--”

Zagreus smothered his words with a kiss, smashing their lips together. His hands wandered as his mouth worked. With Thanatos free of all that cloth, Zagreus could pluck at his nipples and drag his nails over his chest. Zagreus hadn’t removed his own chiton, but that didn’t prevent Thanatos from moaning into his mouth when Zagreus ground their hips together. 

Zagreus bit at Thanatos’s bottom lip, tugging, digging in until that bright burst of iron hit his tongue again. When he backed off, Thanatos’s mouth was a rosy contrast to the rest of his monochrome figure. 

Still, he went on protesting. “Someone could come in,” Thanatos said. 

“Are you worried they’ll see me fucking you?” Zagreus said. “Are you ashamed?”

“Zag...”

“Maybe if you were less of a whore you wouldn’t have to be so concerned about someone walking in to find you on my cock.” 

The look of mingled distress and desire made Thanatos’s face even brighter. He was beautiful this way, squirming in Zagreus’s hold, golden eyes wavering, cheeks and lips flushed with as much color as they were capable of holding. The god of death himself, rosy with life. 

Thanatos’s hands trembled as he reached for Zagreus’s belt. Zagreus let him undo it, let him pick at the layers of his chiton, but he stopped Thanatos when he reached Zagreus’s leggings. 

“Tell me you want it,” Zagreus said. 

“Zag.” 

Thanatos tugged at the leggings, but Zagreus slapped his hands away.

“Say it.”

“I-I can’t.” 

Zagreus smirked. Thanatos really was in a mood to push him today. Maybe this was his way of punishing Zagreus for staying away. Well, Thanatos would soon learn the error of that approach. 

Zagreus dragged Thanatos away from the stone arch to push him to the ground. Thanatos fell on his ass, gaping up at Zagreus. 

For a moment, Zagreus merely stood over him, taking in the lovely sight of Thanatos panting and blushing beneath him, trying to look furious even as precum beaded his hard cock. Then he dragged off his leggings and lowered to the ground himself. 

Zagreus crawled over Thanatos, who made a feeble effort at scooting away. Zagreus just kept going, until he was perched over a prone Thanatos. 

“Already excited and I’ve barely touched you,” Zagreus said. 

He trailed his hand over Thanatos’s cock even as he spoke, then let his fingers wander lower, prodding at Thanatos’s hole. Than groaned between clenched teeth as Zagreus pushed at him, testing his resistance. It was pathetically weak, belying all Thanatos’s growls and snarls. Zagreus wasn’t surprised. With how long they’d been apart this time, Thanatos was probably ready to burst. 

Zagreus reached into Thanatos’s bedraggled clothing, digging until he found the vial he knew would be there. 

“My my,” Zagreus said. “For all your protesting, you’re just carrying this around in your pocket, huh?” 

Thanatos flushed a deeper crimson, cheeks like a wilting flower with all the red and gray clashing there. “It’s-it’s not that.”

“Isn’t it?”

“No, it’s for … it’s for...” 

Thanatos faltered as Zagreus unstoppered the vial and sat back, slicking up his cock in languid motions. Thanatos’s eyes traced every movement, mouth dropping open. 

Zagreus swirled some of the oil around Thanatos’s hole as well, taking his time, teasing even when Than was plenty wet. 

“Tell me,” Zagreus said. He hunched over Thanatos so his words could brush hot against Thanatos’s sweaty chest. “Tell me you want it.”

“Nnn.” Thanatos chewed on his lip, letting out a strangled noise. 

“That’s not a ‘please,’ Than.” 

“D-damn you.” 

“That’s not a ‘please,’ either.”

Zagreus withdrew his hand and for an instant Thanatos looked frantic, terrified, like Zagreus was about to leave him in this state and vanish. It was tempting, just to witness how he’d squirm, but Zagreus shuffled closer, pressing the head of his cock against Thanatos. That drew a rapturous gasp. Grass tore as Thanatos clutched at the ground. 

“You’re so intent on being frustrating today,” Zagreus said. “We both know you want it. Just say it.”

“I...”

“Beg.” 

Thanatos’s eyes went wider, but when Zagreus pressed harder, his head just beginning to enter, Thanatos moaned and shivered. Such a light pressure to draw so much reaction. Zagreus pushed a little harder, squeezing just a bit more inside, and Thanatos fell back, rolling his hips feebly.

“Please. Please, please, please.” It burst out in a rush. “Please, Zagreus, I need it. Please.” 

Zagreus relented to those sweet, supplicating cries, driving in against the taunting resistance, pushing deeper as Thanatos arched into him and moaned. The cry seemed torn from Thanatos’s chest, dislodged from a place where it had lurked for far too long.

“Don’t worry,” Zagreus said. “I know how badly you need to get fucked.”

“I do,” Thanatos whined. “I do. Please.” 

Zagreus smiled. All that prim and proper pretense was gone at last. He bent down, kissing Thanatos as he squeezed in to the hilt. Thanatos groaned and licked into his mouth, arms wrapping around Zagreus’s back. 

Zagreus eased off enough to hook his arms under Thanatos’s spread legs. He held those strong thighs as he drew back, using them for leverage when he drove back in. 

Thanatos cried out from the very first thrust, arching and bucking. He threw an arm over his eyes – still so shy, even as he lay there begging for cock. 

Zagreus was eager to satisfy him now that he’d finally confessed his desire. He thrust in hard, pounding against Thanatos’s ass. Zagreus moved his hands from Than’s thighs to the ground. Thanatos’s legs ended up against his shoulders, pushed farther and farther back as Zagreus pressed against the soft grass to slam into Thanatos. 

The flexibility might have been impressive if Zagreus had any ability to care about it. But at that moment everything was the heat of Thanatos wrapped around him, the high tremble of his lusty cries, the blood thrumming in both their bodies, pulsing with life. 

Thanatos whined. It almost sounded like a word. Zagreus pressed closer, folding Than nearly in half as he kept fucking into him.

“What was that?”

Thanatos gathered himself with an effort. “H-harder.” 

That set Zagreus’s blood boiling, his and Thanatos’s both. It burned inside him, that single breathy word setting off a ripple of fire that spurred him on faster. Thanatos reached for him, clawing at Zagreus’s back, shouting his cries right up at Zagreus, jolting against the grass. 

Zagreus reached between them for Thanatos’s cock. For all his petulance, he was fully surrendering now, giving himself completely to Zagreus; he deserved to be rewarded. 

Thanatos cried out at a higher pitch when Zagreus stroked him. But after only a moment he moved Zagreus’s hand aside.

“I’ll do it,” Thanatos rasped. “Just fuck me.”

Zagerus leapt to obey. As much as he was supposed to be the one giving the orders, he couldn’t resist that request. He pounded into Thanatos with renewed vigor. His moans were garbled now, singing over the lower grunt of Zagreus’s own pleasure. Zagreus could tell by the sound alone that Than was close, even without seeing how furiously he stroked himself. In moments, Thanatos was shuddering, spilling over his hand and stomach.

Zagreus fucked him right through it, and past. 

“Going before me,” Zagreus said. “Cock-hungry slut.” 

Thanatos whined as the overstimulation started to hit, but Zagreus just kept going, chasing his own edge, searching for the beat that would make all the tension coiled in his gut release at last. Everything pulled in tight and close, ready to relent but needing that final shove. 

Thanatos provided it. He reached up, jerking Zagreus down to his neck, and for a brilliant instant Zagreus tasted iron and death and life. It rocked his body, sent him reeling over the precipice. He shouted against Thanatos’s neck as release thundered through him. Than groaned and arched as Zagreus filled his ass, staying pressed in through wave after delirious wave. 

Only after every echo of pleasure had passed did Zagreus heed Thanatos’s little whimpers and pull out. Neither of them went far. Zagreus slumped down atop Thanatos, not caring about the mess between their bodies. 

The heat of the moment cooled and Thanatos wrapped an arm around Zagreus, fingers tickling along Zagreus’s back. Zagreus nuzzled in against Thanatos’s chest, kissing gently, hugging Thanatos close.

“Never make me wait this long again,” Thanatos said, voice low and commanding. 

Zagreus smiled against him. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
